Generally, a conventional digital weighing scale includes a digital data processing apparatus for computing and displaying a quantity representative of or proportional to weight on the digital weighing scale in accordance with a computational algorithm which is at least partly determined by variable parameters selected by a user of the digital weighing scale. However, there is a problem that the conventional digital weighing scale can not display or print information transmitted through an Internet network.